Chemicals React
by Without.Your.Love
Summary: When a fire burns down Sonny's apartment building, an unexpected Prince Charming comes to the rescue. Channy in later chapters! Finally updated!
1. Chapter 1

**_SPOV_**

I was in the cafeteria eating a Fro Yo when my photo rang. I answered with a bright, "Hello?"

"Yes, is this Sonny Munroe?" The guy on the line asked.

"Um, yes, why, who is this?" I asked him with a confused look on my face.

"This is the Los Angeles Fire Department. Your apartment was right next to a room where a fire started. There is not much left." He told me.

"Oh, no! What am I going to do?" I shouted in the phone.

"I suggest staying with a friend until the apartment is repaired."

I finished the conversation with him and hung up.

"What's wrong, Sonny?" Nico asked.

"My apartment was just in a fire. I have nowhere to go now."

"Oh, that's too bad. I would let you stay at my house, but I am doing some renovations at the moment," Tawni said.

"It's ok, I understand," I told her.

"Hey, maybe you can ask Marshall if you can bunk here tonight," Nico suggested.

"Okay, I'll go ask him," I told him with a grin.

I walked down the hallway when I bumped into no other than Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Chad, I'm kind of in a rush right now, so I don't have time to argue," I shot at him.

"What's up with you?" He asked me.

"If you must know, my apartment was in a fire, and now I don't have anywhere to go," I told him, crossing my arms.

"Well, do you want to stay in my guest bedroom?" He asked.

"Me, stay at your house?" I asked with a smile. I tried to hide my excitement.

"Well, yeah. If you want to. You have nowhere to go, I might as well help. " He told me, flashing a cute smile.

"Okay then. Let me get some clothes from my dressing room real quick." I told him before running to my dressing room.

"Alright, I'll meet you in the car," He shouted as I ran down the hallway.

I checked my email before leaving and got a message from the Fire Chief. I read it and grinned. It said it might take 1 or 2 months before I could move back in. The longer, the better. I couldn't wait! 2 months with my crush under the same roof!

Somebody say "Paradise!"

I skipped all the way to the parking lot, trying to hide my excitement. I saw Chad in his black convertible with the top down.

He flashed me his signature grin and I put my bag in the backseat. We drove off as soon as I got in.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thanks everybody that reviewed! You guys are the best. I made this chapter longer than the first. I tried to make it as long as i possible could without lolly-gagging. XD_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC. If i did, Channy would have already happened a while ago, Sterling would be mine and I wouldn't be here writing about it, but actually hanging out with the cast. =D_**

* * *

The car ride to his house was pretty quiet. Or at least it was until he turned on the radio. One of my favorite songs was playing, Miley Cyrus-Party in the USA.

I quietly sang along to the lyrics. For some reason this song made me feel happy even in the worst situations.

_So I put my hands up, they're playin my song  
The butterflies fly away, Im noddin my head like Yeah!  
Movin my hips like Yeah!  
Got my hands up, they're playin my song  
I know Im gonna be okay  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_

I glanced over at Chad, he was looking over at me (Don't worry, we were at a stop light XD)

"What?" I asked him, blushing.

"You have a pretty good voice for a Random," He said. He had to ruin the moment with the "Random" thing.

"Gee, thanks. That was a compliment, right?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, I guess," He said, winking at me.

I blushed bright crimson.

"Uhh, Chad?"

"What?"

"The lights green. Go!" I shouted with a giggle.

"Oh, right," He said as he hit the gas pedal.

"So, where is your house anyways?" I asked him.

"It's about another half hour from here. My parents wanted me out of the city. I have enough paparazzi issues as it is."

"I can imagine. So do you live alone or with your parents?"

"Well, my parents have a house in San Francisco. They don't really like Hollywood, so they moved out there. I pretty much live alone," He said.

"I'm sorry, Chad. I didn't realize," I told him.

"Ehh, no biggie," He said, "Sometimes it's better to live alone. They would fight a lot because of what the tabloids would say about me. It's for the better," He said with a smile.

"So, why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" I asked him.

"Even though I have an ego, I wasn't raised to be an insensitive jerk. Or at least, not all the time," He said with a laugh.

"Correction, you have a **huge** ego. And I'm impressed, Chad. I never thought you would have manners," I told him.

"Expect the impossible," He said with a dramatic voice.

I couldn't help but laugh.

I had an overall good time in the car with Chad. We talked a lot about our shows and stuff. Before I knew it, we had entered a gated community. Chad leaned over and swiped his card. The gates opened to reveal these huge houses with 5 or 6 cars in front of them. We cruised through the neighborhood until we pulled up to a house surrounded by palm trees and fountains. My eyes widened as we got out of the car. I took my bag and he led me into the house.

There were double doors that had a brown wood frame. The rest of the door was clear glass. He unlocked the doors and we walked in. The walls were pure a pure white color that looked stunning with the black leather couches that came complete with red velvet pillows. Across the room, there was a plasma TV on the wall with speakers on both sides of it. There was a black rug with red patterns on the floor. The room looked stunning. Even for Chad Dylan Cooper. I walked thru the house and went into the kitchen. There were black and white counters and shelving. The table was made of pure glass, along with the chairs. I looked out the windows and saw a huge pool surrounded by marble tiles. There was a fountain surrounded by flowers in the middle of the pool. It completed the experience.

"It's not much, but it's home," Chad said as he entered the kitchen.

"Not much, are you kidding me? This house is huge!" I told hearing my voice echo thru the house.

"Well, you know how I do," He said, popping his collar.

"You just ruined it," I told him with a giggle.

"So, you want to check out the guest room?" He asked.

"Sure, why not?" I told him.

We walked up the marble stairs and into the hallway. There were 6 or 7 doors that all led to a different room. We came to the end of the hallway and he opened the door to reveal a king sized bed with a blue and white bedspread. The white carpet went perfectly with the bedspread. There was a dresser in the top right-hand corner and the door next to it led to the bathroom. I was amazed.

"Hey, Sonny! Come downstairs when you can. I have something to show you!" I heard Chad call from downstairs.

I quickly got my stuff in the dresser and ran downstairs to see what he wanted.

* * *

**_So, good or bad? Anybody got some suggestions for what he could show her? I have some in mind, but i love to include my readers in my stories. So, see that pretty little button right there. It's sad because nobody wants to click. Don't you wanna make the button happy?_**

**_-Sprinkles664_**


	3. Author's Note!

_**Hey, I just wanted to say thanks to everybody that reviewed. The 3**__**rd**__** chapter is being worked on and hopefully put on soon. Special thanks to **__**Literati Lover**__** for a great idea that will be used in the next chapter!**_

_**Oh and one more thing, I have pictures of what Chad's house, car and pool look like on my profile, so check that out!**_

_**-Sprinkles664 XD**_


	4. Chapter 3

**SPOV**

"What is it?" I asked as I ran to the bottom of the stairs?

"You'll see," He said as he took my hand and led me to a large room. He turned on the lights, and I saw it. It was a giant indoor pool with waterfalls. The outside of it had candles and tiki torches. _Pretty sure they were fake._

"Wow, this is amazing," I told him.

"Yeah, so you want to go in?" He asked.

"I don't have a bathing suit," I told him, releasing my hand from his.

"There are some in the guest room bathroom cabinets. Go find one and come down," He told me.

I ran upstairs and found a suit that I liked. It had a blue halter top and boy shorts. I quickly changed into it and ran to the pool area. I saw Chad sitting on the side with his on.

"Hey Chad, look out!" I yelled as a jumped in the pool, splashing water all over him and his perfect hair.

"Did you just splash water on Chad Dylan Cooper?" He said.

"Yes, I believe I did. What are you going to do about it?"

"This," He said as he jumped in the pool. He swam over to me and pulled my head underwater.

I came up after a few seconds and swam to the opposite side. Chad followed. I sat down on the edge and took a breather. Chad sat next to me.

"So, you like to pool?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks. This is just what I needed to forget the fire. Even for a little while." I told him.

"So, last one to the other side is a rotten egg!" He shouted as he made his way to the other side. I quickly gained speed and went past him. I touched the side first.

"Would you look at that? Chad Dylan Cooper is a rotten egg," I told him with a smirk.

"So, you wanna go watch scary movie?" He asked. "I have every one ever made. It's part of being Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Sure, but can I watch it with Chad, not Chad Dylan Cooper?" I asked drying myself off.

"I guess so," He said defeated.

I ran upstairs and into the guest room. I dried my hair off and changed my clothes. I walked into the living room to see Chad on the couch with a bowl of popcorn.

"So, what movie are we watching?" I asked Chad, sitting down next to him.

"Disturbia," He said.

"I love that movie. It never gets old," I told him, grabbing some popcorn.

We were halfway thru the movie when I felt something on my shoulder. I glanced over and saw Chad's arm around me. _Like when we went on the fake date._ I slowly put my head on his shoulder and I felt like I was in heaven. I didn't even pay attention to the movie, this was more interesting.

**CPOV**

I tried to pay attention to the movie, but couldn't. Sparks were rushing up and down my arms. Just touching Sonny made me feel electricity in my body.

I glanced over at Sonny, who apparently fell asleep on my shoulder. Should I wake her?

I decided not too and carried her to the guest bedroom. I slowly laid her in the bed and closed the door. I went to turn off the movie and then went to my bed.

**SPOV**

I woke up in the morning on a really soft bed. I looked around and realized I was in the guest room. Chad must have carried me up here. I jumped out of bed and went to take a shower. After I was done I straightened my hair and went downstairs to the kitchen. Chad was sitting at the table on his laptop.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked as I came in.

"Oh, checking my email. So what do you want for breakfast?" He asked as he closed his laptop.

"I dunno, what do you have?"

"I have waffles, toast, some fruit and I can make some eggs," He said.

"You can cook? I thought you would have staff to do everything around here," I told him with a smirk.

"Well, I do have a pool guy, a maid that comes every Friday and cleans the house, but that's it," He said as he got out some eggs and waffles from the fridge.

"Hmm, interesting,"

"No, that that much," He said.

"No, I got a email from the fire chief. He asked why there are footprint marks on the door, Chad," I told him, looking at my phone.

"Oh, yeah, Sorry about that, but it's your fault. You were the one who let Tawni in your house. Don't blame me!" He said with a laugh.

"SO, do you need some help?" I asked, putting my phone on the table.

"Um, yeah, actually, you can put the waffles and toast in the toaster and then set the table," He said, cracking the eggs and putting them in the pan.

After I did all that I sat down and texted Tawni that I was staying at Chad's.

"Did I tell you that I like your hair?" He asked.

"No, why, you like it?" I asked, blushing.

"Maybe," He said with a smirk.

"Uhh, thanks," I said, feeling my face heat up.

"So, what was that last night? Did you carry me upstairs?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I couldn't let you sleep on that couch. I've done it before and when I woke up my back hurt," He said, putting eggs on both of our plates.

"Well then, I'm starting to like the new Chad," I said, "Even if he only comes out every once in a while."

We finished up breakfast and started getting ready to go to the studio. I put on some black skinny jeans with a plaid t-shirt. I completed to look with some black ankle boots and earrings. Chad wore his Mackenzie Falls uniform, of course. We got in his car and left for the studio.

**CPOV**

I turned on the radio and Jordin Sparks-Next to you started playing. It's ironic how the song described me and Sonny.

_Maybe were friends  
Maybe were more  
Maybe it's just my imagination  
But I see you stare just a little too long  
And it makes me start to wonder  
So baby call me crazy  
But I think you feel it too  
Maybe I, Maybe I  
Just got to get next to you_

I glanced over at Sonny, who was looking at me. She quickly turned away as I looked at her and blushed. Maybe she did feel the same way. Even if she didn't, I was determined not to lose this battle with love. It's time to turn on the charm. =D


	5. Chapter 4

**_Thanks everybody that reviewed! I had a little bit of writer's block, but I'm over it. Sorry this chapter is not that long, but the next chapter will be the longest yet! So, if anybody has any suggestions, PM me or put it in a review! =D_**

**_-Sprinkles664 xD_**

**

* * *

**

**SPOV**

The rest of the day was pretty normal. We did a sketch about rabbits, Grady's idea. Chad and I had our usually argument consisting of "Fine's" and "Good's." Then at around 2:00, the other Randoms and I were in the prop house hanging out. Chad came in and sat on the couch.

"Sup, Randoms," He said.

"Chad, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Waiting for you to be done so I can go home," He said.

"Wait, why are you waiting for her?" Nico asked, looking away from his collection of Popcorn Twins.

"Cuz, she is staying at my house until her apartment is fixed," Chad said, looking over at me. I didn't tell everybody yet. I only texted Tawni, but she never replied.

"What!" Nico, Grady and Tawni yelled.

"Whoops, sorry. I forgot to tell you guys," I said, my face red.

"Sonny, you are such a traitor! How can you stay over at Chip-Drama-Pants' house?" Grady yelled.

"Because, unlike you guys, he was actually nice. He was to only one that offered to help!" I shouted before running out of the room. I ran into my dressing room and collapsed on the couch, crying my eyes out.

**CPOV**

"What is your problem, man?" I yelled at Grady before running after Sonny. I followed her to her dressing room and went in. She was on the couch, crying into a pillow.

"Sonny, you okay?" I asked slowly walking towards her.

"Do I look okay?" She said, looking up at me with her red, puffy eyes.

I sat next to her and put my arm around her.

"Chad," She mumbled.

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

"For what?" I asked.

"For everything, letting me stay at your house, being actually nice to me," She said as she put her head on my shoulder.

"Anytime, Sonshine," I said, "But, we should be going. It's a long ride to my house."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go," She said as she got up.

We got in my car and left for my house.

15 minutes into the ride, Sonny's cell phone rang.

"It's Tawni," She said, showing me the screen.

"Don't pick up. The only thing she is going to do is yell at you and then beg you to come back," I said.

"Well, what am I suppose to do?" She asked as the phone continued ringing. _Or in this case, mooing._

"Just turn the phone off," I said as I grabbed the phone and turned it off.

"So, what are we doing tonight?"She asked, trying to change the subject.

"I dunno, want to watch another movie?" I asked.

"Nah, can we go swimming in the pool?" She asked.

"Sure, why not?"

We pulled up in the driveway and got out of the car.

"Hey, Chad?"

"Yeah?"

"Your eyes are especially sparkly tonight," She said, blushing.

"Thanks Sonshine," I said as I took her hand and we went inside the house.

**SPOV**

"Hey Chad?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Your eyes are especially sparkly tonight," I said, feeling my face heat up. _Uhh, I can't believe I just said that. _

"Thanks, Sonshine," He said taking my hand. Suddenly I felt shockwaves going up and down my arm as we walked into the house. I ran up the stairs to change into a swimsuit. I picked a red and black one and ran downstairs to the pool.

**CPOV**

I went in my room and put on my swimming trunks. I ran downstairs to see Sonny in the pool, floating on the water. She looked so cute. _Stupid Cute._

Sonny couldn't hear anything since her ears were underwater. I ran across the floor and jumped in the pool just a few feet from her.

"Chad, what is your problem?" She yelled, coughing out some water.

"You," I said, moving closer to her.

"Really, then how about I leave?" She said, looking at me. Her eyes were full of sadness. She started swimming to the stairs leading out of the pool. I grabbed her wrist before she could swim out of my reach and pulled her close to me.

"Chad, what are you doing?" She asked, looking at me. Her chocolate eyes began to soften.

"Something I should have done a long time ago," I said as I leaned in and kissed her.

"Darn right you should have," She whispered in my ear.

* * *

**So, good or bad? Review! I need suggestions for the next chapter, so PM me or post it in a review!**

**-Sprinkles664 xD**


	6. Help! Not a Chapter!

_**I have no idea what to write about in the next chapter. Should I continue or stop the story here? If you want me to continue, give me some inspiration, plz!**_

**_Please keep it rated K+, Any suggestions that are T, T+ or M will not be looked at!_**

_**-Sprinkles664 =D**_


	7. Chapter 5

Previously on Chemicals React…

"_Chad, what are you doing?" She asked, looking at me. Her chocolate eyes began to soften._

"_Something I should have done a long time ago," I said as I leaned in and kissed her._

"_Darn right you should have," She whispered in my ear._

"So, do you want to go get some dinner?" I asked.

"Sure, are we going to eat here or go out?" She answered.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Olive Garden?" She suggested.

"Sure, why not," I said.

**SPOV**

OMG, he kissed me!!! Does this mean he like me? I have got to go tell Tawni. Wait, she is mad at me. Uhh, I can never have the best of both worlds.

I ran upstairs and took a shower. Then curled my hair and put on a purple and black plaid dress with some black heels. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I shouted.

Chad came in wearing black dress pants and a white shirt. His eyes widened when he saw me.

"Uhh, Chad?" I asked.

"Huh? What?" He said, dropping out of his daze.

"You checking me out, Cooper?" I asked with a smirk.

"What are you going to do about it, Monroe?" He said, coming closer to me.

"This," I said as I leaned in and softly kissed him.

"I should check you out more often," I said with a smile.

"Shut up," I said as I playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

"So, you ready to go? We're taking my new car tonight," He said, waving some keys in my face.

"Why are we taking your new car?" I asked.

"Cuz, it's a special night," He said, taking my hand and leading me down the stairs. WE walked into the garage and he turned on the lights. My heart skipped a beat.

Parked in the garage was a red Lamborghini convertible.

I gazed at it in awe.

"Sonny, are you going to come in?" He asked, sitting in the car.

"Oh, yeah," I said as I opened the door and sat in the car.

**CPOV**

I was thinking about going in my regular car, but then again, this is a date with Sonny Monroe. I had to turn on the charm.

I put the key in ignition and revved the engine. I could have sworn I saw Sonny jump out of the corner of my eye.

"Sonny, you okay?" I asked, looking over at Sonny, who had her eyes wide open.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've never been in a car like this," She said, looking around the inside of the car.

I opened the garage and drove the car out. The car ride was pretty quiet, except for the engine. Until Sonny broke the silence.

"So, what are we now?" She asked, looking at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, confused.

"Like, are we boyfriend and girlfriend or what?" She asked.

"Well, if you want to be, I-I guess we are," I said, blushing.

"Alright then," Sonny said, blushing bright crimson.

We finally arrived at Olive Garden and I got out of the car and went to open Sonny's door.

"Awe, Chad. You're so sweet," She said, softly kissing me on the cheek. We walked in and had a peaceful dinner. A couple of fans came and got our autographs, but that was it. After dinner, we went to go see a movie. 17 Again came out that night and we went to watch it. I had already seen the movie before because I had a role in it. I played "Alex", this kid who is the school punching bag. Totally and completely the opposite of me. When the movie was done, it was only around 10:00, so I took Sonny to Lookout Mountain, this time without Bigfoot.

"This is so romantic, Chad," She said.

"I have my moments," I answered.

Sonny giggled.

We spent another half hour at Lookout Mountain. Then Sonny was getting tired and we went back to my place.

**SPOV**

Wow! Last night was the most amazing night of my life. Chad and I had a perfect date. What made it more perfect was it was our first date. I can't believe I have Chad as my boyfriend!

I woke up in my bed, wearing the dress I had worn on our date. Chad probably carried me up here.

I got up and took a shower before getting ready to go to the studio. I quickly dried my hair and put on a white shirt with a graphic design on it, black skinny jeans and a black vest over my shirt. My black converse completed the look.

I went downstairs to find the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper asleep on the couch. His hair was messed up and he was actually snoring. I giggled quietly before going over the fridge and taking out some toast, bacon and some eggs. I popped the toast in the toaster and started frying the eggs and bacon in the pan. After a few minutes, Chad came into the kitchen, his hair still messed up.

"Morning, Chad," I said as I fried the bacon.

"Hey Sonshine, what's for breakfast?"

"Eggs, bacon and toast," I said, pointing to the frying eggs and bacon.

"Sounds great, you just finish that up and I'm going to take a quick shower, Kay?"

"Okay, sure," I said, putting the bacon on a plate that I put in the middle of the table.

10 minutes later, Chad came in the kitchen, his hair perfected. He was wearing his MacKenzie Falls uniform. We sat down and ate our breakfast.

"So, we should be getting ready to go to the studio," He said, after we were done with our breakfast.

"I'm mostly done. I just need to fix my makeup and hair," I said, walked towards the door leading out of the kitchen.

"Alright, I'll be watching TV until you're done," He said, walking over to the living room and turning on the TV.

I fixed my makeup and ran downstairs to see Chad Dylan Cooper watching So Random!

"Chad, are you watching So Random!?" I asked, walking in to the room.

He quickly changed the channel to a Latin channel.

"No, I was watching this," He said, blushing.

"Really, Chad, Really?" I said with a smirk.

"Let's just get going," He said, walking over to the garage door and opening it.

_This guy is good._

We got to the studio and he opened the door for me. We went our separate ways, and I walked to the set of So Random, just in time to see Grady, Nico, Tawni and Zora laughing in the Prop House, _without me._

I went to my dressing room and laid down on the couch. _Just like in the episode where Lucy comes._

I heard a knock on the door. I stood up and went to open it. It was Chad.

"Chad, what do you want?" I asked, letting him in.

"We don't start shooting for another 2 hours, and nobody is there yet. I can't even get in, so I came over here to hang out with my girlfriend," He said as he walked in.

"Aww, Chad. You're the sweetest," I said with a smile.

"You know it!" He said as he pulled me in and kissed me. We pulled apart just in time for Tawni to come in.

"Sonny, what is this?" She asked, showing me a magazine with me and Chad on the cover.

"Oh, no," I thought to myself. Things just went from bad to worse!

* * *

**_So, good or bad? Review! _**

**_Yay, i finally got over my writer's block and I promise more chapters will come soon!_**

**_Thanks everybody that reviewed!_**

**_-Sprinkles664_**

**_(The magazine cover can be seen on my profile!)_**


	8. Author's Note! Read!

_**I am really sorry everybody, but I don't think I will continue the story. I haven't been getting reviews for a while and not that many readers. **_

_**Review if you want me to continue!**_

_**-Sprinkles664**_


	9. Author's Note and Decision

_**Hey, just wanted to tell you guys I will be continuing the story! I may not update for a while, because I am starting middle school on Monday! Oh, Joy! –Hint Sarcasm- **_

_**So, thanks so so so so much everybody that reviewed and wanted me to continue. I may start another story, so stay tuned!**_

_**-Sprinkles664 ^^ **_


	10. Chapter 6! Finally added!

_**SPOV**_

May god spare me now?

"Um, hey Tawni! Uhh…that's a magazine from Tween Weekly. What about it?" I said, trying desperately to change the subject.

"I know that! I was talking about what's ON the magazine!" She said, almost shouting.

I then realized Chad was no longer in the room. _That sneaky little_…

"Oh, right. Me and Chad. Well, see what happened wa-"I started saying, but I was cut off.

"Yeah, you and Chad. Dating! And you NEVER even told me about it! That is why I am mad! Just don't talk to me anymore, Sonny! If you're not going to tell me everything, then don't tell me ANYTHING!" She screamed, slamming the door behind her.

I made my way to the couch, and started crying my eyes out. Nothing could make things better now, not even Chad Dylan Cooper.

_**CPOV**_

I waited until that blondie chick went out of her dressing room so I could go back in. I didn't want to admit it, but she scared the heck outta me. After she left, I knocked on Sonny and Tawni's dressing room door. I knew Sonny was in there, but I didn't hear a response. I carefully opened the door to see my little ray of sunshine totally gone. In her place, was a girl I had never seen before, and I never wanted to see again.

"Sonny, are you okay?" I asked.

"Do I look okay?" She said. She glanced up, and I could see the pain and hurt in her eyes. They weren't the sparkle brown eyes she had just a little while ago. They looked dull, and appeared lifeless.

I sat down next to her and pulled her into my arms. She buried her head in my chest, and cried, and cried and cried.

Then the worst thing possible happened. The fire alarm went off.

* * *

**OOO, I cliffy!!!! Don't you guys just LOVE me? **

**Well, whacha think? I know it's been FOREVER since I updated, but I got really busy with school and such.**

**Read**

**Review**

**Subscribe!**

**Thanks,**

**Sprinkles664**

**P.S.-I have a video on my profile that I want you guys to watch! It's a channy video. =P**


	11. Chapter 7!

**CPOV**

Both of our eyes widened with terror. I grabbed Sonny's hand and ran to the door, only to find it jammed. Oh crap! We ran to the other door and opened it. My heart pounded as I tried to remember which way to go. Sonny pulled me to the left, and we sprinted swiftly down the hallway, until we came to a dead end. But wait, there was a window!

"Sonny, go over in the corner, and put your jacket over your head! Now!" I screamed, as I took off my jacket and covered my eyes with it.

Sonny did as she was told. I kicked the window open, and glass shattered everywhere. I ran over to Sonny and picked her up. I carried her out of the broken remains of the window, and out into the sunshine. I collapsed against the wall, with her in my arms, and full on cried. I couldn't believe I almost lost her. What if I couldn't get us out? What if we ended up dying? She would've died because of me. All because of me. Sonny wrapped her arms around me and kissed my cheek. She laid her head gently on my chest, and she too started crying. I heard sirens, and I knew we were going to be okay. The firefighters put out the fire on the other side of the building, and then left, not even noticed Sonny and I sitting against the building.

I could just sit there forever. With Sonny in my lap, hugging me and I hugging her. So at peace with the world. Not caring what somebody had to say, or what things the magazines would make up about us. I kissed her forehead, keeping my lips there for a bit longer than I should have, since she looked up at me with those warm brown eyes, filled with tears. I leaned down and kissed her, and my heart soared like it had never before. This kiss was perfect. It was the most amazing thing a guy could ever experience. I smiled into the kiss, never wanting it to end. And as long as Sonny was in my arms, she would be safe. I wouldn't ever let anything hurt her. I'd die for her if I had to, because I, Chad Dylan Cooper, am in love with Sonny Monroe, and there wasn't anything that would ever change my mind.

"Chad?" Sonny said as she pulled away from the kiss, almost in a whisper.

"Yeah babe?" I asked as I combed her hair with my fingers.

"I don't know if I can handle all of this. Dating you, and all the drama that comes with it is too much for me." She said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"A-Are you breaking up with me?" I asked. The words tasted like vinegar.

"Yeah, I think I am. I'm sorry Chad." She said as she wiped away another tear, and ran out to her car, leaving me and my tears, which seemed to flow like a waterfall. Never ending, never stopping, and always aching.

**SPOV**

I ran to my car, and as soon as I got in, I burst into tears. They were the kind of tears that hurt your heart, and that seem to never stop. I sat there and sobbed and sobbed and sobbed. My God, what had this world come to? A girl having to break both her heart and her boyfriend's heart just because of her so called best friends and the magazine writers who had nothing to do with their lives, ruined everybody else's. I knew I shouldn't have broken up with him, but what else could I have done? I knew I couldn't handle all of the press about her and Chad, and all the lies that covered the pages of the magazines. I knew I couldn't bear having my friends mad at me for keeping Chad and I a secret, when I knew the reaction they would have when they found out, and that's why I kept it a secret. Today had been one of the worst days I've ever had. I've officially lost a place to live, lost my best friends, and lost the guy.. I love. It's weird though, how a fire is ignited from a spark, but that fire grows to destroy a forest, but then, the forest grows back, new life beginning, and new stories to tell, but then, once again, a fire ruins it all. Surely everything would grow back again this time. If it didn't, the sunshine wouldn't be shining on something beautiful. It'd be shining on death. And death it would all become if I didn't fix this…

**First of all, I'm sooooooo sorry for not writing anything for like a year! I've just been so busy, and I completely forgot about FF. \: But I'm back now! This story will consist of about 10 chapters hopefully, and will be done by Christmastime. :)**

**Thanks!**

**- .Love. (previously Sprinkles664)**


End file.
